The present invention concerns itself with providing a novel calculator intended to provide fertility information to the female user thereof. One of the difficulties which has prevailed in the field of gynecology has been the inability to accurately predict the time periods, on a monthly basis, when a female is most likely to conceive. It is well known that this information is of critical importance to females having difficulties in understanding and predicting the optimum time periods when conception is most likely to occur, and therefore, experts in the field have employed a host of methods and modes of treatment, including treating female patients with a variety of hormones in order to optimize fertility time periods.
Prior art calculators which have been created exist primarily for the purpose of predicting when a birth will occur if the approximate time of conception is known. Such calculators generally are designed by having a base scale which is divided into the calendar months of a year based upon a 366 day year, and a second scale rotatably movable with respect to the first scale which defines the last menses begun by the female, and then extrapolating a possible date of conception, and then determining the probable implantation and from that date measuring the trimesters until the calculated date of conception can be read from the base scale. Such calculators are fairly common, and again, are merely intended to give a female an expected birth date of a child, primarily based upon the last determinable day when a previous menses occurred. However, heretofore, no calculator hs been provided which will provide information to the female user thereof to indicate an optimum fertility time period, or in the alternative, to indicate an optimum infertility time period.
It is deemed to be quite relevant and important in the field of gynecology and obstetrics to provide a mechanism whereby a female will have the opportunity to determine the most likely time periods on a monthly basis when conception is possible which can be utilized, at least in a first attempt to achieve conception without the need of any mode of treatment with hormones or other such modes of treatment. It is deemed desirable to provide a simple calculator which is designed to calculate optimum fertility time periods regardless of the actual menstrual cycle of a female, so long as such cycles fall within the overall general average of menstrual cycles. Hence, the calculator of the present invention will function, if properly utilized, to indicate the optimum periods of fertility, as well as the optimum periods of infertility.